Spyro Hit the Floor
by Shadow Pheonix47
Summary: a songfic i wrote. Spyro gets used by Ember to get what sshe wants, then rejects him. Spyro doesn't like that at all. SONG: hit the floor ARTIST:Bullet for my valentine


Hey all just like to say I wasn't in the best mood for this one, also, read **meaningless **Spyro song-fic. It's really good, you should all read it.

**SONG: hit the floor, BY: bullet for my valentine**

Tears fell into Spyro's pillow as he drained himself from Embers rejection. He had felt for her. Just as he had for Cynder but she was with someone already. He had hoped for Ember to return his love but it was not to be. Suddenly he felt something snap in him, Ember had played on his emotions to get what she wanted. Spyro does not like to be used. Not. One. Bit.

**I see you walking home alone you face is alive and bright**

**But you can't see how weak you are, cause I could end it tonight**

**It's the feeling you get when you think there's someone behind is watching you**

**Well I can tell you now that someone is me, and I'm about to make it right **

Spyro stalked the alleys of Avalar in the dark night, searching for his prey. He saw her leave her friend's house, he smiled sadistically as he skulked through the shadows after her.

**Why do you take it all, why do I beg for more?**

**I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor **

**Why do you take it all, Why do I beg for more?**

**I never thought that this is how I'd, HIT, THE, FLOOR.**

Spyro was inches from Ember and she didn't even know he was there. He reached out and gently ran his claw from her neck along her back. She snapped her head around to look straight into his vengeful eyes and gasped. Spyro asked her quietly "don't scream", but she did anyway and he turned feral, pouncing.

**I creep up from ****behind; Touch your neck move down to your spine**

**You take a look and breath so sharp, just a matter of time**

"**Don't scream" I ask of you, but then you let one out so now it's time to go**

**I come down on you like a ton of bricks, all over now it's time to go**

Spyro ran through the streets, blood still fresh on his claws and face. People had heard the scream and were there shortly after he left. But all that was left of Ember was an almost unrecognizable lump of blood and flesh. He headed to the one place he could hide.

**Why do you take it all, why do I beg for more?**

**I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor **

**Why do you take it all, why do I beg for more?**

**I never thought that this is how I'd, hit the floor.**

**HIT, THE, FLOOR!**

Cynder was horrified when she heard the news, Ember was dead, killed viciously, and they had found a purple scale at the scene. Spyro hadn't been seen since and Cynder gulped, she knew where he was. She confronted him on the temple roof, asked him why. she did no understand his reason and told him he was as bad as Malefor.

**WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He glared at her and she found herself chained to the ground, unable to move. He smiled sadistically as he circled around behind her and stood over her, she struggled to move but she still couldn't. Spyro leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I loved you, and you ignored all the signs, you started seeing another. Now I'm going to take from you what no one else ever can" so with that he took her innocence.

**Why do you take it all, why do I beg for more?**

**I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor **

**Why do you take it all, why do I beg for more?**

**I never thought that this is how I'd, hit the floor.**

**HIT, THE, FLOOR!**

When he was finished he walked over to the balconies edge and smiled back at her. She noticed all his elemental powers gathering around him and she grew wide eyed as she realized what this meant.

**Take this from me, I don't wanna hurt you**

**Take this from me, I don't wanna hurt you**

he shook his head at the city before he destroyed not only himself but everyone and everything in a ten mile radius with his power.


End file.
